Astreans
Fact Files '''Height: '''Ranges from 5 -7 feet '''Hair Colour: '''Dark colours brown/black '''Eye Colour: '''Green or Blue '''Notable Features: '''Human. Olive complexion Introduction General Facts Astreans are identical to Humans in every aspect other than the fact they reside on the other side of the universe in region 4 on Planet Astrea. Unlike Humans, Astreans are a conservative race that is interested in preserving life and maintaining peace. History Astreans have endured much in their history. Being the founders of a new planet there was much thought and consideration put into the planning and infra structure of Astrea. However, they did come across a few problems that needed to be re-thought. The infrastructure problems were that Astrea lacked policing. As Astreans were preselected for their physical and mental stability, it was thought that a higher level of policing would not be required. However, the impact of complete isolation and completely new lifestyle proved amenable for some Astreans, leading to brutal and offensive crimes in an effort to cope. During this period, streetcrime grew and the economic and infrastructure of Astrea began to decline. The subdivision between the rich and the poor grew apart with a large percentage of people living on the streets. Astrea has now improved over the century and become more peaceful, however, the once thought-out plan for Astrea to be a peaceful, economical and a profitable planet has now been viewed in some aspects in certain areas as unattainable. Astreans have since cultivated a constitution that preserves all lives and Astreans now fight hard for peace and preservation of all cultures and life. Body Works The Astreans are very similar to Humans. They are assimilated humans and have created their own genial race. Most Astreans have green/blue eyes dark coloured hair with an olive complexion. Now that Astrea has become not so isolated they have experienced more of a multicultural mix and diversity. Culture & Society Most Astreans practice being a ‘gocit’ that means being a good citizen. This is very important in Astrea as showing you are a good ‘gocit’ you will be rewarded for your efforts and shown much honour. Astreans make a lot of effort to help each other out and spend a lot of time in volunteer and charitable organizations. Astreans are also very friendly and open their houses to assist in anyway. Astreans love to host breakfast parties. Their breakfast parties consist of a range of fruits that are cut and shaped into different designs and then displayed on a huge smorgasbord, and juices that are made into fountains. Astreans love to dance to rhythmic drum music and are quite aerodynamic in their abilities. It is polite practice for the host to perform a dance for guests when entertaining. It is common for most Astreans to choose the “Sunrise Dance” when entertaining. The Sunrise Dance is a dance about the first ancestors that settle on Astrea and the hard feats and battles they had to endure and how each day the Sun rose they grew and developed into a better nation, a better culture, and better people. Crime & Punishment Crime and punishment is very similar to that on Earth. They use a jury system with each side represented by a legal attorney (lawyer) with all evidence collected relating to the crime and past convicted crimes are also used in evidence. All hard core criminals such as murderers, paedophiles, and rapists are sentenced to “Purgatory Station” which is a space station correctional centre (Jail). The criminals are all fitted with explosive collars that are unable to be removed. The collars will detonate when they are moved more than one meter from the space station or in any attempt to remove or temper with the collars. The collars can also be used to shock the criminal by electrodes. When a criminal is misbehaving, electrodes are released from the collar sending shock waves through their bodies. Food & Drink Astreans are vegan/vegetarians. Their eating habits were developed from the first colonization of Astrea where hydroponics fruit and vegetables could only be produced. Even though much of Astrea is now changed and meat is available it is really only eaten by guests and tourists. Their main diet consists of a range of fruits and vegetables supplemented with mushrooms, nuts and soya products. The appearance and presentation of food is very important in Astrea. They go to great length in cutting, shaping and designing theirs foods into different shapes and elaborate designs. It is believed that this ancient cultural practice was developed in an effort to entice the first groups of colonists to enjoy the foods available on Astrea and not miss foods from Earth. All Astreans are very skilled in shaping fruits and vegetables with any of them being able to carve an apple into a rose. Astreans love beverages and are very proud of their own concoctions. Most Astreans make their own beverages to suit their own personal tastes which are made up of different types of fruit juices and herbal teas. Astreans also enjoy some alcoholic beverages. They only have three different types of alcohol on Astrea and all other types are outlawed. Only apple cider, a type of cava and red wine are legal beverages on Astrea. Society Astreans all live in cities that are an elaborate maze of high-rise apartments. Each city is set up into zoning sections which are identified by location and section numbers eg. South 13 (meaning sub block 13 on the south side/zone of the city). The apartment floors are numbered by using the alphabet (eg floor G which would be the seventh floor). All apartment blocks only go up to 26th floors (Floor Z) with a penthouse above which is identified as floor AA. Each apartment on each floor is numbered accordingly (eg. G2 – 7th floor apartment 2). There are no building/towers in Astrea that are higher than 27 floors. An Astrean address would read as; South 13 G2. Warfare Astreans have come along way in their warfare developments. Originally having all their weapons supplied by earth it was not long until they were developing their own unique weapons that displayed great power and accuracy. They explored and produced weapons that would stun and render victims unconscious rather than killing, in order to follow their policy of preserving all life. Astreans have become great tactical warfare fighters showing great strength and ability to find ways to preserve lives. Astreans will only attack in self defence and will never enter negotiations provoking warfare. Astreans are huge supporters of StarPol. Any Astrean who gets into StarPol becomes a famous celebrity overnight. Religion Astreans are a religious culture believing in God. They believe in a sub form of Christianity where they do not necessarily follow the teachings of Jesus as he was sent to earth not Astrea. However, they do not consider themselves Jews either, but believe that god will send a prophet in the same way he sent Jesus. They pray only to God, but they do acknowledge and recognize Jesus as Gods son but they do not believe Jesus is their salvation. Astreans attend church every Sunday that is called “Sunrise Day” as church is at the crack of dawn. They praise God as the sun rises representing God is ‘all’ God is ‘everything’. Entertainment Astrea is known for it pubs and clubs. Astreans are considered night owls, as they love to go to clubs and pubs after work. They enjoy a good drink but it not the drinking they enjoy most, as it is the dancing and listening to rhythmic music. Astreans are excellent dancers in all forms and are very interesting to watch. Astreans idea of entertainment always involves dancing and listening to music. Every Astrean home has a dance floor and music system that is always the largest part of the house. Astreans are very hospitable people and enjoy entertaining and hosting breakfast parties. Astreans also love to spend a lot of time with their families and believe that there family is the most important thing. Romance & Death Romance Astreans court and marry as the same on earth. However, de facto relationships are illegal and carry a heavy penalty of imprisonment. Divorce is also illegal with only 4 cases ever know in the history of Astrea where the courts have ruled for an annulment. These annulments were given when it was proven that the victim’s life was in extreme danger of remaining in the marriage (extreme physical abuse/psychotic disorder). All weddings are held at Sunrise with the vows being spoken as the sun rises over the horizon. The reception is a breakfast reception with lavish art designs of fruits and vegetables. The wedding cake was replaced with the “Sharing of the Grapes” where everyone takes home a bunch of decorated grapes. Death Funerals are the same as on Earth only burials are outlawed. Everyone is cremated on Astrea. This method was developed from there ancestral backgrounds and later developed through their religious beliefs. Astreans believe that as the ashes descend God comes down and collects them guiding the person into Paradise (Heaven). All funerals are held at sunset as the sun is going down. Even though it is a sad moment for all friends and family a party is held at the families home where they celebrate the passing of life to new life. All hosts and guests each perform a dance of their life experiences with the deceased.